Is This Slavery?
by Golden Mooncat
Summary: In Kagome's world certain people can have slaves. What happens when her family is killed and she is taken? R&R to find out


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but in this their personalities are MINE!  
~*~Mel~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Higurashi Kagome walked as quietly through the alley, trying not to draw attention to herself   
by the many slave owners that lived in that area. Holding her breath as the one slave owner   
who was decent towards his slaves grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the alley, Kagome fought   
a scream. She hated having to always watch her back when she walked home from her work.  
  
Most of the slave owners bought their slaves but some of them would just grab the future slaves   
right out of the streets if they had any appeal to them. Kagome knew that she was going to be   
a slave from the moment her friend Rin had been taken by a slave owner. Her friend Sango had   
been taken by the same slave owner that now held her arm.  
  
The owner who now held her covered her mouth with his hand and pointed down to where there was a   
bunch of slave owners with their whips. Understanding why he had grabbed her she relaxed a bit   
and closed her mouth. He wasn't going to take her, he was saving her from the others, why she   
didn't really know, all she knew was that this owner was a nice guy.  
  
Walking with Kagome down to where she would be able to talk the slave owner released her and   
motioned for her to sit down. Kagome sat down and was about to ask him something when he started   
talking. Kagome loved his voice, it was a deep booming voice, that held tenderness at the same   
time.  
  
"You're that girl, Sango's friend, correct?" he asked, his voice almost demanding of her answer.  
  
"Yes I am. You're not going to make me a slave are you?" Kagome asked him, her voice trembling.  
  
"Only if you don't have much of a home. If you have a family, than I'll take you to your house   
and make sure that no other owner can take you." he said, his voice calm.  
  
"Thank you. All I really have though is my brother...He's my only family. My mother died in a   
car accident with my father and grandfather about a year ago. Please don't take me though, I'm   
trying so hard to support Sota and myself..." Kagome said her voice faltering, a single tear   
falling down her cheek.  
  
"You only live with your brother? Where do you live? I'll take you home." the owner said while   
helping her to her feet.  
  
"The Higurashi Shrine." Kagome said pointing to where her and her brother lived.  
  
"I was headed that way...Your friend Sango asked for me to bring you and your brother...As guests,   
not slaves. I vaule Sango as though she were my wife. My name is Miroku, what is yours?" he   
asked.  
  
"Kagome. My brother is Higurashi Sota. You love Sango? Wait a second...You were a student at   
the school a few years ago...How did you become a slave owner?" Kagome asked as they walked to   
the shrine.  
  
"My cousins. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Shiro. They came for a visit and now Inuyasha lives with   
me, and he started getting slaves. Yet unlike other slave owners, we give our slaves their own   
rooms, they can do whatever they like, providing Inuyasha is in a good mood. And we pay them,   
they are more like employees and not slaves. Sesshomaru is a slave owner and he treats his   
slaves almost like ours but they can only do what they like on Saturdays and Sundays. He is,   
however, quiet taken with one of his slaves." Miroku said as they walked up the many steps to   
the shrine house.  
  
"Sesshomaru...that name sounds so familiar...RIN! Thats how. He has my friend Rin, he treats   
her right?" Kagome asked as they went into the house.  
  
"You be the judge of it, Kagome!" came a female voice from behind her.  
  
Kagome whipped around to see Rin standing there in a fancy lavender kimono. The girl's hair was   
pulled out of her face elegantly and she stood infront of a man who looked quiet feminine. The   
man wore a simple white shirt and pair of jeans while his eyes were shut and his long white hair was gently laying   
over his back. The man was Rin's owner, Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin, you're here? Why? Not that I mind." Kagome said hugging Rin.  
  
Rin hugged her back before wiping a stray strand of raven hair out of her eyes. She looked back   
at Sesshomaru and smiled gently before answering Kagome.  
  
"I'm not a slave anymore. I'm a fiancé now." she said showing Kagome the ring she now wore on   
her finger.  
  
"Congratulations. Would you like to sit down? Sesshomaru-san, Miroku-san? Would you like to   
sit down?" Kagome asked bowing her head in greeting to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes please Lady Kagome." Miroku said while being led to a room where everyone could sit down.  
  
"No formal titles for me, please. I'm of no honor. Would you like some tea?" Kagome asked   
keeping her eyes away from Sesshomaru, he kept staring holes into her head.  
  
"Please. Kagome, correct?" Sesshomaru spoke up.  
  
"That would be me." she said while trying to get out of the boring into her head he was doing.  
  
"Are you sure your name is not Kikyo?" he asked.  
  
"I'm quiet sure. My name has been and always will be Higurashi Kagome." she said carefully   
leaving the room to make the tea.  
  
After the tea was made and drank Kagome looked up at the clock on the wall. Sota was very late   
coming home from school. Getting a little worried Kagome went to the door and peered out trying   
to see if he was just outside playing, forgetting to check in. Not seeing him Kagome started   
to panic, he knew not to be late coming home. He knew how much Kagome would worried about him.  
  
"Sota, where are you boy...?" Kagome asked herself, forgetting all about the people in the   
other room.  
  
"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Rin asked as Kagome went back into the room.  
  
"Sota's late...I've told him to never wander off...I don't know what I would do without him..."   
Kagome said chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"Neechan? Neechan? Are you home?" came a voice from the doorway that leads inside the house.   
Sota was home.  
  
"Sota!" Kagome shouted forgetting all about manners and running to her little brother.  
  
Grabbing him in her arms Kagome felt unshed tears stream down her cheeks. After holding him in   
her arms Kagome pulled away and looked him dead square in the eyes. There was something he   
wasn't telling her hidden in them.  
  
"Sota, where have you been?" Kagome asked spotting a cut along his cheek. The cut was made by   
a whip.  
  
"I was walking home from school when a slave owner grabbed me and said I was to be his daughter's   
slave. I kicked him and he pulled out his whip and hit me in the cheek with it. Than this   
other slave owner came and saved me. He said that he was going to take me home...He's right   
outside still I think." Sota said as Kagome wiped away the blood from his cheek.  
  
"He saved you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, he did...Inuyasha-san?" Sota asked turning his head towards the door to look at the slave   
owner who had saved him.  
  
"Hm?" Inuyasha-san asked turning to look at Sota, spotting Kagome. "Kikyo?"  
  
"No, this is my sister, Kagome-chan." Sota said nodding his head to Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up and wiped the blood off of her hand on her pants and wiped her cheeks dry of   
the tears. Bowing gently in front of Inuyasha-san, Kagome felt her face redden as she felt   
his eyes on the back of her head, studying her. Standing up straight again Kagome brushed back   
her hair off of her face to look up at Inuyasha-san.  
  
Inuyasha-san had black hair pulled into a loose ponytail at the back of his neck, so it was   
hard for Kagome to tell exactly how long it was. His eyes were a violet color while his brother   
had amber colored eyes. He wore a red shirt and a pair of baggy black pants.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the woman in front of him. She looked so much like Kikyo, but her name was   
Kagome. She had the same long raven colored hair and same blue-gray eyes that could look deeply   
into your soul. Her build was the same, if not a little more matured. Her hands showed that   
of hard work but still a gentle touch.  
  
"Inuyasha-san. Thank you so much for rescuing my little brother. He is my only family left.   
If there is anything I can do for you, anything at all, just let me know. I will gladly do   
whatever it is, I can not begin to tell you how much it means to me that I still have my little   
brother." Kagome said trying not to blush at his intense stare.  
  
"Lady Kagome? I see you have met my other cousin, Inuyasha." Miroku's voice came from behind   
her.  
  
"Inuyasha-san is your cousin Miroku-san? And again I say, my name needs no formal title, I am   
of no importance, but to my brother." Kagome said trying to get it through his thick skull.  
  
"Ah yes. Inuyasha is my cousin." Miroku said, his hand gently clasping Kagome's bottom and   
rubbing it a bit.  
  
"IE!" Kagome screamed at the sudden hand on her bottom. Kagome jumped foreward about a foot in   
the air and fell into Inuyasha's chest, his arms grabbing hers.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha-san. So sorry." Kagome said blushing as she turned around, keeping her   
head low.  
  
"Its okay, Kagome." Inuyasha said, his voice gentle, yet deep.  
  
"Miroku-san. If you had not kept me from being taken today I would hurt you and throw you out   
of my house faster than anything for touching me." Kagome said through clenched teeth at the   
man before her, whom dressed as a monk.  
  
"Ah, Lady Kagome, what on earth can you mean? I just was shooing a fly away." he said smiling   
as innocently as possible.  
  
"My name is Kagome, not LADY Kagome. And now I ask you to please leave. I must talk to   
Sota-chan in private. So Miroku-san, please *leave*" Kagome said, still through clenched teeth.  
  
"Yes, yes. I shall Lady Kagome. But again I say, Sango-chan. She has asked me to invite you   
and your brother to stay with us as guests for a while. So, shall I tell her your answer?"   
Miroku asked changing the subject again.  
  
"If you could give me your number I will call with my answer as soon as I can-" Kagome started   
when she was cut off.  
  
"Oh Neechan please? Please can we? I love visiting with Sango-chan. And Inuyasha-san did   
say that he lived with Miroku-san. Please Neechan." Sota begged tugging on Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome looked down at her brother and sighed. Nodding an affermative to Sota she told Miroku   
that they would be by next week, if she was not taken before than. Miroku nodded and left with   
the others in toe, Inuyasha however left a bit reluctantly.  
  
Kagome growled under her breath as she cooked dinner for herself and her brother after making   
sure he was doing his homework. Sota sat at the little kitchen table and watched as his sister   
finished dinner, looking exhausted. She had been working so hard since the other's died. She   
had to quit school and start doing nothing but work to support them.  
  
"Sota? How did you get caught?" Kagome asked him a while later as she tucked him into their   
bed.  
  
"I don't know...I had just walked down the wrong alleyway I guess...But then Inuyasha-san   
came out of nowhere, grabbed me around the knees and pulled me away from the guy that was going   
to hurt me again...Inuyasha-san is a great man...Night Neechan." Sota said nuzzling his pillow   
before falling asleep.  
  
Kagome sighed and slipped out of the room she shared with Sota and into the hallway. Walking   
down the hall and then down the stairs and outside into the night Kagome felt someone watching   
her. Looking around she tried to find where the person was watching her from.  
  
"Hello? Is somebody out there? Hello?" Kagome called out looking towards the well house where   
she felt the stares come from.  
  
"Hello..." came a voice as she neared the well house.  
  
"Ah! Could you please come out of the darkness? Please...And if your a slave owner, please   
don't take me, I have a little brother, and I don't think he could live without me..." Kagome   
pleaded to the man hidden in the darkness.  
  
"Who says that I want you?" came the reply.  
  
"NO! Sota is my brother, and I can't live without him just as he can't live without me! I'm   
not going to let you take him!" Kagome shouted before running towards the house.  
  
Feeling something slam into the back of her shoulder Kagome fell forward, face first into the   
ground. Kagome had to watch, not able to move, as the form ran to the house and took her brother   
from their room and run off with him. Screaming in her mind Kagome wanted nothing more than to   
be able to move to save her brother as he was taken. Kagome felt the tears but wasn't able to   
wipe them away when someone's hands were removing the thing that made it so she couldn't move.  
  
Kagome felt hands pick her up and all she saw before she blacked out in the person's arms was   
a pair of dark violet eyes.  
~*~Three days later~*~  
Kagome awoke with a groan, she felt someone's hand gently checking her temperature. Opening her   
eyes Kagome saw a pair of violet eyes staring into her own. Jumping a bit Kagome realized who   
was standing over her, Inuyasha.  
  
"What am I doing here? Where's my brother?! Where have you taken him?!" Kagome shouted as she   
sat up in the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome...I wasn't able to get to him in time...Naraku threw him out infront of a   
semi-truck...I'm sorry..." Inuyasha said looking away from her.  
  
"No! NO! Not Sota! He was my only family left! NO!" was all Kagome could say while hitting   
Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just sat there letting her hit him. She was going to blame him for her brother's death   
anyways, might as well get her anger out now. After Kagome couldn't hit him anymore she started   
crying. It broke Inuyasha to see her cry, he just couldn't handle it, so he grabbed her around   
the shoulders and pulled her into his arms having her cry on him.  
  
"No...He can't have died...he just can't have...Why would anyone do that to a little boy? Why?"   
Kagome asked, her face buried in the material of Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"The same reason that he killed the rest of your family..." Inuyasha said into her hair quietly.  
  
"What? No, my family died in a car accident...At least thats what the coroners office said..."   
Kagome said pulling back and looking into Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"What the coroner's office didn't catch was the bullet holes in their stomachs...It was thought   
to just be an accident, not intentional...Naraku thought that your brother was in the car as   
well...Knowing very well that he could take you if you didn't have anyone left...But your   
brother was home with you..." Inuyasha said brushing the hair out of Kagome's face.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Inuyasha looked over as Sango walked in. Sango looked at   
Kagome and then to Inuyasha, her face asking if she could be with Kagome. Inuyasha nodded and   
stood up quickly and left the room without another word.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sango and stared at her friend. The last time she had seen Sango was three   
monthes before and the woman had been looking pretty bad. She had been so thin that she   
could have fit through anything and she was constently asking Kagome if she could stop by her   
house to use the shower. Sango had been living on the streets and Kagome had been giving her   
as much as she could while still supporting Sota and herself.  
  
"Sango. You look so much better than the last time I saw you..." Kagome said trying to get the   
young woman to talk to her again.  
  
"Yea well, when Miroku-chan took me in...And he took me in, he didn't just grab me off the streets   
like the owners, Miroku-chan isn't really an owner. He and Inuyasha-kun are more like gods when   
taking us in. They took me off the streets out of danger, and put me into a place where I could   
work to survive with an actual place to sleep at night. Sesshomaru does the same basically...  
Rin has been able to visit me all the time, and she's looking alot healthier as well, if you   
haven't seen her yet." Sango said going to her best friend hugging her.  
  
"I have...That was when Naraku took Sota...and..." Kagome couldn't finish her sentence, all she   
could do was cry into Sango's ebony hair.  
  
"I know...I'm the one who helped Inuyasha nurse you back to health. I'm so sorry for what you   
have lost again Kagome. But I'll help you get better, I promise. Please, stay here with me,   
with you here, I can have family again...You can have family again...Please Kagome?" Sango   
begged, her ebony eyes filling with unshed tears.  
  
"I'll stay here, for you...I have no where else to go...But Sango...I know you know how the   
slave trading started...Miroku-san has had to of told you...How, how did it start?" Kagome   
asked the woman.  
  
"I can tell you how it started..." came Miroku's voice from the doorway.  
  
"It started about fifty years ago. One man took on a maid, but than stopped paying her. She   
stuck around because he beat her. After that other wealthy men took on people to do their work,   
but they just didn't pay them. I don't really know why but they beat the people until the laws   
were changed so that slavery was allowed in this country. Thats how it went for a while and   
now, slavery is allowed for people who have nothing...Or if they are sold by their own families   
they were slaves, and whatever children they had while in slavery, became slaves as well." Miroku   
said, telling of the short but sad tale.  
  
No one really knew how slavery came back about, but when it did no one but the slaves and the   
ones who were afraid for themselves wanted it stopped. Family members could get rid of the   
ones that they hated. And the homeless people could be taken right off the streets.  
  
"Miroku-chan..." Sango said getting up from where she sat and going over to her 'employer.'  
  
"Lady Sango...I don't consider any of you slaves. I consider you all my employees. But you...  
your my family..." Miroku said staring longingly at her.  
  
"Ahem, sick person right here...So could you like, oh I don't know, leave the room if your going   
to start...Please?" Kagome begged and there came a booming laugh from behind Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, if your going to sneak up behind me, you might not want to laugh." Miroku said leaving   
the room with his arm around Sango.  
  
"Feeling better Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, using the Lady to tick her off.  
  
"Call me Lady again and you'll find out how fast I can move out of this bed..." Kagome said   
smiling sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and just laughed. Going over to the bed he picked her up and set her   
on her feet on the floor. Kagome stood there for a minute and then started to fall when   
Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist to hold her up. She blushed profusivly and bit down on   
her lip to keep from slamming her head off of his shoulder.  
  
"You sure about that Lady Kagome?" he asked in her ear.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha-san." Kagome said into his ear, her voice coming out in a hiss of a breath.  
  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Do what? This?" she did it again.  
  
"Stop it or I'm going to put you in the basement instead of the room that your supposed to be   
in."  
  
"What do you mean? Wait, this is your room isn't it?" Kagome asked looking at the bed through   
the corner of her eye.  
  
"Yes it is. You've been sleeping in my bed for three days while I nursed you back to health.   
And needless to say you had a fever so bad that I had to strip you of all clothes and put you   
into the tank top and panties that your in now." Inuyasha whispered into her ear causing the   
blush on Kagome's cheeks to get worse.  
  
"You better be lying Inuyasha-san." she said until she saw the pile of her clothes lying on the   
floor by the bed.  
  
"I'm not lying, I wasn't too thrilled about it either, but that poison that Naraku injected into   
you made it so hard for me to get you healthy again. You had me worried, neigh, you had me   
scared."  
  
"How could I of had you scared? And besides how do you know so much about me Inuyasha?"  
  
"You had me scared because of what my father told me the other day on the phone. And I know so   
much about you because of Sota. Sota told me all about you Kagome, he told me that you and I   
were meant to be. Told me that you have miko powers, such as his. But his were so much more   
trained than yours are. He could see what was going to happen. He told me that you and I   
were supposed to be together." Inuyasha said setting Kagome back down on the bed.  
  
"Okay...I want to go to MY room now. Please?" Kagome asked giving Inuyasha her best puppy dog   
eyes.  
  
"I would take you, but Sango and Miroku most likely went there, you're sharing a suite with her.   
So you would end up hearing the two of them." Inuyasha said fighting back the urge to kiss   
Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha why are you looking me like that?" Kagome asked looking at the man sitting infront of   
her.  
  
"Huh? Sorry..." he said going to the door and leaving, only to come back a few minutes later.  
  
"Okay, they are in your's and Sango's room. So you have one more night in here, and then you   
can go to your room. Okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yea, sure...How did it get so cold in here?" Kagome asked shivering but sweating at the same   
time.  
  
"Kagome? I think that your fever is back...Don't move okay?" he asked her as he went to her   
and checked her temperature, she was burning up.  
  
"Okay, ma ma." Kagome said, not being able to see straight anymore.  
  
Inuyasha picked Kagome up from the foot of the bed and laid her down on the pillows covering   
her up with the blankets. Rubbing her arms to get them warm, for they were ice cold, Inuyasha   
saw Kagome shiver again. Inuyasha didn't know what to do, so he ran from the room and grabbed   
the medicine woman of the household, Kaede.  
  
"Kaede! Higurashi Kagome is sick again. I don't know how to help her, come please." Inuyasha   
said to the elderly woman.  
  
"Alright child. I shall come with ye." Kaede said walking around the room she had gathering   
her herbs and other supplies to help Kagome.  
  
Kaede and Inuyasha walked swiftly to Inuyasha's room where Kagome lie. Upon entering the room   
Inuyasha couldn't believe how much worse Kagome had gotten in five minutes. She still had a   
fever but her body had gone deathly cold. Her eyes were open and she was staring at the ceiling,   
but it was as though she were not seeing.  
  
"Inuyasha-san, please, lift her head..." Kaede asked of the young man who had knelt beside the   
bed next to Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha did as he was told and got up on the bed next to Kagome's head to lift her. His hands   
were awfully warm on her skin and he felt her press hard on the warmth. Inuyasha rubbed his   
hands gently on her back and shoulders while Kaede put together an herb medicine to help her.   
When the medicine was done Kaede made it into a tea that smelled awful, but would help her if   
she drank it.  
  
"Open her mouth please." Kaede said as she swirled the tea around a bit.  
  
Inuyasha opened Kagome's mouth and winced as he watched Kaede pour some of the tea into her   
mouth and gently rubbed her throat to coax it down. Kagome's eyes shut and she, amazingly   
enough, swollowed the tea. They did that until the whole cup of tea was gone and in Kagome's   
system.  
  
Kagome's body relaxed a bit and she fell into a deep sleep with her head in Inuyasha's lap.   
Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's hair and brushing it off of her face as she slept   
comfortably. Kaede then looked up at the two and smiled knowingly.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour to give her more tea...For now just let her sleep, aye?" she asked.  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha said and watched as the elderly woman left the room.  
  
Looking back down at Kagome, Inuyasha caught his breath in his throat. She looked so much like   
Kikyo, even when she slept. He really regretted letting Kikyo be captured by Naraku, that man   
tortured her until she died from sickness. He wasn't about to let Kagome be taken by Naraku   
to be killed, no he wasn't about to lose another person to Naraku.  
  
About an hour later Kaede came back and once again they had to force Kagome to drink the tea.   
This process went on all night every hour on the hour. By the time morning came Inuyasha had   
fallen asleep next to Kagome holding her close against him.  
  
When Kagome awoke that morning it was to a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a hand in her   
hair. Opening her eyes she saw the chest of a man and she was surprised to see that the man   
holding her was Inuyasha. Slipping her hands up and pressing them on Inuyasha's chest so she   
could push off of him she felt his arm around her waist tighten.  
  
"Inuyasha...let me go..." Kagome whispered causing him to open his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha said letting her go so she could sit up.  
  
Sitting up Kagome looked around the room and then realized she couldn't remember a thing from   
the night before. Praying nothing happened between her and Inuyasha she looked down at him and   
saw that he was laughing at her. Going to smack him he caught her wrist and pulled her back   
onto the pillows.  
  
"Nothing happened between us last night. Don't worry...You had another fever and I went to get   
Kaede, the medicine woman of the house, to help you. She'll be back in a little bit to have   
you drink some more of that tea that helped you. It smells disgusting so you might not want to   
smell it. And that'll probably be the last time for a while that you have to drink the tea."   
Inuyasha said while laughing.  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha-san." Kagome said sitting up again.  
  
Kaede chose that moment to come in and looked at the laughing Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha   
hadn't laughed in forever so when he did it was always a happy occasion. When she saw that   
Kagome was looking alot better she went to the young woman and handed her her glass of tea to   
drink. Kagome looked down at the cup of tea she held and decided not to breath through her   
nose as she was able to smell it. Putting the cup to her lips she sighed and drank the tea in   
one drink.  
  
"Yuck. And I think I just burnt the taste buds off of my tongue..." Kagome said shaking her   
head in disgust as she handed the cup back to Kaede who was smiling.  
  
"That's why ye don't drink it in one drink..." Kaede said leaving the room.  
  
"Ow...my tongue hurts..." Kagome moaned and stuck her tongue out like a five year old would.  
  
"Kagome, you're acting like a five year old...Speaking of which, how old are you?" Inuyasha   
asked her trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm 18. Why? How old are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm 19. Miroku is 19, and Sesshomaru is 20. How old is Sango and Rin?"  
  
"Rin is...19 I think, and Sango is 18. I think thats it...I mean I'm not completely positive."   
Kagome said chewing on her bottom lip in thought.  
  
"Oh, okay. I don't know why I asked, but I did anyways." Inuyasha said smiling at how cute   
Kagome looked when she was deep in thought.  
  
"Okay then...I wonder if I can walk today..." Kagome said getting her pants from the floor and   
pulling them on.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her as she stood up on wobbily legs and held onto the bed. Kagome bit down   
on her lip causing droplets of blood to form from biting so hard. When she finally got to   
stand up straight Inuyasha stood up and went infront of her.  
  
"You're bleeding you know." he said putting his finger on her bottom lip wiping away a droplet.  
  
"I am?..I am..." Kagome said after putting her fingers to her lips and wiping away the blood.  
  
Kagome slid her tongue down and over her lip licking away all the droplets of blood and moistening   
her now red lips. Wiping her bloodied fingers off on her pants Inuyasha noticed how badly   
damaged they were. Her pants were covered in blood, dirt, and grass stains. Most of the blood   
was from her brother's cheek and when she just wiped her fingers off. The dirt and grass stains   
were from when she fell into the grass.  
  
"I'm going to take you to your room now, Miroku is normally up by now. Oh and in a little bit   
today I'm going to take you into town with Sango and Miroku to see Rin. And I'm going to give   
you some money to buy some new clothes, if you would like?" Inuyasha asked helping Kagome out   
of the room.  
  
"Thank you...I had to sell most of the things in the shrine when my family died to make money to   
keep food on the table..." Kagome said.  
  
"Alright. Come on...Wait...Let me check to see if Miroku is still in there." Inuyasha said stopping   
infront of a huge oak door.  
  
Opening the door a bit Inuyasha stuck his head in to hear Miroku talking with Sango in her   
curtained off bed. Sighing Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Ahem. You two done? 'Cause Lady Kago-ow. Don't hit me. Well Kagome is out here waiting to   
get into her room." Inuyasha said rubbing his shoulder where Kagome hit him.  
  
"Give her the other suite. Its the best one in the whole house. Just give her that one."   
Miroku and Sango said at the same time.  
  
"Alright," Inuyasha said pulling his head out of the room and closing the door. "I hope you   
don't mind a long walk Kagome...And don't hit me again or you'll be in the basement."  
  
"I don't mind walking...Besides it will give my legs more strength to walk right now." Kagome   
said while her mind was saying otherwise.  
  
"Alright, come on. This way." Inuyasha said helping her down a long hallway where Kagome started   
to sway. "Whoa, no falling. Here, I'll help you." and with that Inuyasha put an arm around   
her waist and helped her walk down the hall and up a flight of stairs.  
  
"Inuyasha-san...Hang on a second...I'm dizzy..." Kagome said putting her hand on her temple   
getting a concerned look from the man helping her. "I'll be fine..." she added at seeing his   
look.  
  
"I'm not worried...I'm going to carry you to the room and then you can lay down for a while?   
I think you need some food though...Alright?" Inuyasha asked while picking Kagome up and carrying   
her the rest of the way to the room.  
  
"Alright, but do you mind moving your hand?" Kagome asked giving him a deadly look.  
  
"Sorry." was all he said before opening the door to the room and carrying her into the room   
and laying her on her bed.  
  
"Wow...This room is gorgeous..." Kagome said looking around the magnificant room.  
  
The bed was a four poster bed with silver hangings and beautiful red sheets. The quilt was a   
silver color that was so soft Kagome almost fell asleep just by laying on it. The chest of   
drawers on the other side of the room was beautifully polished and had a gorgeous bouquet of   
red roses in a vase on it. The room was just filled with many couches and chairs that were   
the same color of the blankets on her bed.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a bit with some food for you..." Inuyasha said leaving the room and   
Kagome by herself.  
  
Once Inuyasha was gone Kagome got up and went to the chest of drawers and pulled them open   
seeing a beautiful red and silver kimono. Kagome's breath was gone the second she saw it, the   
background was red with little silver roses on it. She reached out a hand and gently touched   
the material finding that it was silk.  
  
"I see you're doing better...Here's your food." Inuyasha said coming into the room and setting   
the tray of food on the chest of drawers and looking in at what Kagome was fingering.  
  
"That was my mother's...She stayed here a few years ago and left it here for when one of her   
son's was getting married. Sesshomaru refuses to let Rin where it though...He doesn't want her   
to feel bad about my mother's death...She died a couple monthes ago...But, she isn't suffering   
anymore, so. You can have it, Kagome." Inuyasha said pulling it gently out of the drawer and   
holding it up to Kagome.  
  
"No, its meant for when you get married Inuyasha. You want the woman you love to wear it, don't   
you?" Kagome asked shaking her head but staring longingly at the kimono.  
  
"Just take it Kagome. I'm not blind you know, I can see how your looking at it. Take it, as a   
gift." Inuyasha said putting the kimono in Kagome's hands.  
  
"Thank you so much Inuyasha." Kagome said putting the kimono back in the drawer and hugging   
Inuyasha around his neck.  
  
Inuyasha blushed for a second and then hugged her around the waist. Kagome rested her head in   
the curve of his neck gently breathing in his scent. Inuyasha pulled away at the same time as   
Kagome and both of them were blushing.  
  
"Well, there's the food, eat." Inuyasha said retreating out of the room quickly.  
  
"Men!" was all Kagome said before eatting what he had brought her, ramen.  
  
A while after Kagome finished eatting there was a knock on the door. Kagome went to the door   
only to see Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha standing there looking ready to go. Nodding Kagome   
left the room with them and went out to go into town.  
  
"So, what is it about 'Men!' Kagome?" Inuyasha asked causing her to blush.  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear me ranting Inuyasha-san." Kagome said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Alright, but no more calling me Inuyasha-san. It's either Inuyasha, or Inuyasha-kun like Sango   
uses." he said looking on ahead and then looking away from Sango and Miroku, they were busy   
playing tonsil hockey as Inuyasha put it.  
  
Kagome must have looked up because all of a sudden Inuyasha heard gagging. Looking down at her   
he saw that she wasn't walking anymore. Inuyasha stopped walking and put his hand on her shoulder   
seeing what was wrong. She looked up at him and he realized that she was choking on something   
that she had been eatting as they walked.  
  
Going behind her he put his arms around her and started doing the himlech manuver on her, (sp?).   
Doing this for a bit Kagome finally coughed up the thing she had started choking on, a peice of   
gum. Inuyasha released her and started giving her a death glare.  
  
"What? Its not like I normally choke on gum!" Kagome shouted causing slave owners to smile   
wickedly thinking she was going to be beaten.  
  
"Just no walking and chewing gum again, and don't ever do that to me again wench!" Inuyasha   
shouted trying to get her to walk again.  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Inuyasha stumbled back at the sudden slap he recieved from Kagome. Looking down at her he saw   
that her eyes were smoldering, she was mad. Realizing what he had done to make her mad Inuyasha   
tried to apologize but gave up when she just flipped him off.  
  
"Kagome, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." came a voice from behind her causing her to stop   
dead in her tracks. She had heard that voice before.  
  
"Get away from me Kouga." Kagome spat out and continued forward until he grabbed her arm tightly.  
  
"Let go Kouga. Otherwise I'm going to hurt you so bad you won't know what hit you." Kagome   
said through clenched teeth only to get gripped more tightly.  
  
"Sorry. I don't think so. You see I'm a slave now, not that I mind. But my master would love   
to have you...So come on, Naraku-sama wants you, and you wouldn't want to keep him waiting,   
would you?" Kouga said gripping on tighter so that it was starting to hurt Kagome.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you Kouga, especially not to that murderer! Now, let me GO!" Kagome   
shouted kicking out at him.  
  
"Kagome, who are you talking to?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around to see Kagome fighting off   
one of Naraku's slaves. "Let her go!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Kagome out of reach of Kouga.  
  
"Who are you?" Kouga spat out.  
  
"I'm her owner, now go away, wolf." Inuyasha said, his eyes flashing gold.  
  
"Half breed." Kouga said leaving to report this to Naraku.  
  
"Half breed? Inuyasha what is he talking about?" Kagome asked while rubbing her hurt arm.  
  
"I'll tell you later...Just not now..." Inuyasha said turning to catch up with the others, who   
were oblivious to what had happened.  
  
"Alright." Kagome said falling back in step with Inuyasha.  
  
When they got to a cafe where Kagome used to work she stopped. Biting down on her lip she sat   
down with the others at the table and prayed that she wouldn't be seen by her boss. Unfortunatly   
when the waitress came to the table she recognized Kagome and went to the manager right away,   
when he came out he paused and stared at who Kagome was sitting with.  
  
"Higurashi. Where have you been, you've missed three days of work and you didn't even call in."   
he said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I had a family emergency that was so important that I couldn't call in to   
work for you!" Kagome said giving him a look of death.  
  
"Excuse me, but if your going to talk to me like that than your going to get FIRED!" the guy   
shouted and walked off.  
  
"I'm sorry for my temper." Kagome said looking down.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Lady Kagome." Miroku said picking up a menu as Sesshomaru and Rin sat   
down at the table.  
  
"...Quit calling me Lady Kagome Miroku-san." Kagome said glaring at the man behind the menu.  
  
"Hello Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-kun." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
"Hello Miroku-kun, Sango-chan." Rin said while poking Sesshomaru in the ribs.  
  
"Hello." he said rubbing the spot where he was poked.  
  
"What can I get you?" the waitress asked after a while.  
  
After everyone made their orders Kagome felt like she was being stared at. Lifting her head up   
from the table and looking around she saw who was staring at her. A man in a baboon pelt kimono.   
She couldn't see his face but she knew he was staring at her.  
  
Kagome nudged Inuyasha with her foot as he was sitting across from her and she tilted her head   
to where the man sat staring at her. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and turned to see who Kagome   
was tilting her head at. When he saw the baboon pelt he growled and his eyes flashed to gold   
again.  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled out.  
  
"That's the guy that killed my family?!" Kagome snarled.  
  
"Yes...Kagome, whatever you do, do not get up. Please?" Inuyasha asked her, his voice pleading   
of her.  
  
"I won't. I'll stay right here...until the rest of them are ready to leave. Don't worry." Kagome   
said giving in to his puppy eyes.  
  
Inuyasha got up and went over to Naraku and grabbed him by the collar of his baboon pelt kimono.   
Words were exchanged and Naraku glared over at Kagome and she felt her blood suddenly run cold.   
Inuyasha dropped him and went back over to the table grabbing Kagome by the arm gently helping   
her up and out of the cafe and into the streets.  
  
"I need you to stay with me Kagome...I don't trust him...So I need you to stay as close to me as   
you can, okay?" Inuyasha asked her, his voice begging.  
  
"Alright. So what are we doing, going back to the household?" Kagome asked not sure.  
  
"No, I'm going to take you shopping with the others. I already told you that. Than we're going   
back to the house." Inuyasha said as the others came out of the cafe and started with Inuyasha   
and Kagome towards the mall.  
  
Kagome walked close to Inuyasha, making sure they were still a pretty good distance apart. As   
they walked through the mall Kagome stared longingly at one of the most exspensive stores full   
of clothes that Kagome had always wanted to have but never could afford. Inuyasha saw her staring   
and smiled. Grabbing her elbow gently he directed her towards the store causing her to gasp.  
  
"Why are we going in there?" she asked, her voice not being able to hide how much she loved   
the idea.  
  
"I told you I was going to buy you some clothes. And I have enough money for you to get as   
many clothes as you need." Inuyasha said stopping at the petite women section.  
  
"I'm not petite-" she started until he grabbed her hips and squeezed gently causing her jeans   
to drop an inch lower. "Okay, so I could do with some meat on my bones but...Could you please   
let me go now?" Kagome asked blushing at the feel of his hands resting on her.  
  
Inuyasha let go and sat in a chair and watched as Kagome gingerly picked up some clothes in her   
size and went to the dressing rooms where she put them on. Coming out every now and then in a   
different outfit to see what Inuyasha thought. He was so amazed at how everything fit her as   
though it was made just for her.  
  
The jeans she had put on were able to show her feminine curves of her hips, thighs, and the long   
slender legs. Kagome's tops that she wore showed off her petite body and full round breasts.   
Inuyasha suddenly blushed at the very thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, whats wrong?" Kagome asked as she came out in a strapless dress that clung to her   
curves.  
  
"Um, nothing. Are you ready? And might I ask, why are you wearing that...Dress?" Inuyasha asked   
her, while fighting grabbing her and...He didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Just wondered what was going through your mind, and I figured, this would tell me. Naughty   
naughty boy Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"You ready?" Inuyasha asked her again while avoiding her body.  
  
"Yea, just let me put on my clothes..." Kagome said laughing as she went back into the dressing   
room.  
  
When Kagome came out she was carrying all the clothes that she had put on, including the dress   
that made Inuyasha blush. After begging Kagome not to get the dress Inuyasha gave up and paid   
for all the clothes, including the dress. Leaving the store to go find the others Kagome   
noticed a woman who was carrying two fans and was giving her a death glare. Getting the chills   
Kagome stopped and grabbed Inuyasha's arm stopping him as well.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think I wanna stay here any longer..." Kagome said motioning towards the   
woman.  
  
"I agree Kagome, that is one of Naraku's slaves...Come on, the other's will know that we went   
home..." Inuyasha said sending the woman a death glare.  
  
As they left the mall Inuyasha put his arm around her pulling her close to him to keep her out   
of any other one of Naraku's slaves, sight. Kagome's heart started racing as Inuyasha held her   
against him. Having no idea what lay in store for her when she got back home Kagome closed   
her eyes to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Kagome? Is something wrong? I can hear your heart beating rapidly, whats wrong?" Inuyasha   
asked breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"No-nothing..." Kagome tried hard to keep from blushing at knowing he could hear her racing   
heart.  
  
"Now you're blushing. Is it being close to me that is doing this to you, Kagome?" he asked   
leaning down breathing the words in her ear.  
  
"Eh heh, oh look the house...Race you there." Kagome said running to the house.  
  
"Women..." Inuyasha muttered running after her.  
  
"I heard that!" Kagome said laughing as she got into the house and falling up the stairs.  
  
"Feh. Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine...Thank you, I'm going to put my stuff away, and thanks for the clothes Inuyasha."   
Kagome said kissing his cheek before running up the stairs.  
  
Inuyasha stood there for a minute with what must have been a lopsided grin for when one of the   
male 'slaves' came down from where Kagome had run off he started laughing at the look on Inuyasha's   
face. Inuyasha let out a growl and Hojo stopped laughing. Hojo, the male 'slave' ran off back   
to where Kagome had gone.  
  
"Feh, I think I'm going to put him back out on the streets, I can smell the heat hes in from   
looking at Kagome-chan. She's mine...Wait a second...Damnit Sota, you had to be right..."   
Inuyasha growled out and went off to where Kagome's room was located.  
  
As Inuyasha got closer to her room he could smell Hojo inside it with her. Growling under his   
breath when he noted the smell of heat coming off of Kagome, she was enjoying the site in front   
of her, but he didn't want to know what it was. Inuyasha knocked on the door and was greeted   
with the site of Kagome in the dress again and Hojo staring at her, openly drooling. Kagome   
was liking the site of Hojo's reaction, she had only ever gotten that type of reaction from   
Kouga, but she didn't like him at all.  
  
"Kagome, could I speak to you alone?" Inuyasha asked trying hard not to stare at her.  
  
"Sure, Hojo-kun, could you please leave?" Kagome asked him making him blink out of his trance.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome." Hojo said leaving and praying he didn't get killed once he had his back to   
Inuyasha.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about Inuyasha? You being a hanyou?" Kagome asked him as she sat   
down on the bed.  
  
"How, how did you know?" Inuyasha asked sitting in a chair across from her.  
  
"Well, there was this woman, one of Naraku's slaves...But she didn't try to attack me, nor take   
me to Naraku. She just tried to scare me out of my mind, which might I add, it didn't work too   
well. Her name was...Kanna I believe it was." Kagome said stretching her arms up and flexing   
her legs out long.  
  
"She tried to get you to run from me, to Naraku. Aren't you curious as to what a hanyou is?"  
  
"I already know. Its half youkai, which is what Sesshomaru is, he's a full youkai. And your   
mother was a human while your father is a taiyoukai. I know all about it Inuyasha. But it   
doesn't scare me, I know you won't do anything to hurt me, nor anyone else unless they hurt you   
or anyone else you love. Inuyasha, your as much a person as I am, theres nothing wrong with   
what you are." Kagome said leaning over and taking his hands in hers.  
  
"You mean you're not afraid of me? Your not even worried that I'll turn on you?" he asked looking   
her right in her blue-gray eyes letting down his kitsune magic.  
  
"No I'm not. And your eyes are beautiful as what you are, not the disguise you wear. Not that   
they aren't beautiful then. But as a hanyou your eyes are the most beautifu-" Kagome was cut   
off by Inuyasha's hand on her cheek.  
  
Kagome rested her head into Inuyasha's hand and smiled. Inuyasha stared deeper into Kagome's   
eyes and saw a bit of fear, what was she scared of, him? No, she had just said that she wasn't   
scared of him, so maybe she was scared of something else. Smelling her fear and excitement of   
what he might do Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Nervous about something Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha asked his words deep with emotion.  
  
"Just about doing this..." was all she said before she leaned forward and closed the space between   
their mouths and kissed him gently.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back in surprise and then pressed his lips to hers again. Kagome smiled pressing   
her lips a little harder to his causing him to move his hand to the back of her head gently stroking   
through her hair. Inuyasha parted his lips slowly and flicked his tongue around her lips. Kagome   
parted her own and allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth slipping around every nook and   
cranny lovingly. When the two pulled away both of them were blushing but smiling.  
  
"Looks like Sota was right..." Kagome said and smiled wider at him.  
  
"Looks like." Inuyasha said hugging her to him.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Thats it for this chapter. I wrote way too much for it anyways.  
~*~Mel~*~ 


End file.
